stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:TahR78
--OWTB 22 mei 2008 16:37 (UTC) :Dank je wel, ik zal het zometeen eens even bekijken. TahR78 22 mei 2008 16:46 (UTC) KinderWiki Ik ben klokko van kinderwiki Pierlot McCrooke 22 mei 2008 17:30 (UTC) :O hey, hoe gaat het? TahR78 22 mei 2008 17:33 (UTC) ::Goed Pierlot McCrooke 22 mei 2008 17:33 (UTC) :::Mooi zo. Heb je al een winkeltje ofzo? TahR78 22 mei 2008 17:34 (UTC) ::::Ja. Libertas Pizza Pierlot McCrooke 22 mei 2008 17:36 (UTC) :::::Ah, Pizza. Lekker. TahR78 22 mei 2008 17:50 (UTC) Nadoen Ik wil niet kinderachtig doen, maare wil je me niet helemaal nadoen?? Greenday2 22 mei 2008 18:47 (UTC) :Hoi, ik doe jou niet na, ik heb zelf ook werknemers nodig. Het is wel toevallig dat wij in dezelfde toestand zitten dat we beiden werknemers nodig hebben. TahR78 22 mei 2008 18:47 (UTC) ::Neen?? Zelfde opmaak, praktisch zelfde tekst en net als ik droge koekjes heb kom jij met droge koekjes af, ik wil geen ruzie maar.... Greenday2 22 mei 2008 18:50 (UTC) :::Ja, ik dacht misschien kunnen we soort van samenwerken. TahR78 22 mei 2008 18:50 (UTC) :::Over werknemersoverzicht: ik dacht dat dat standaard was, over tekst: geef eens een voorbeeld. TahR78 22 mei 2008 18:52 (UTC) ::::Werknemersoverzicht vind ik niet erg, das begrijpelijk maar de soorten koekjes wel! We kunnen idd mekaar helpen Greenday2 22 mei 2008 18:54 (UTC) :::::Dat bedoel ik juist. Dat jij een deel van mij verkoopt en ik een deel van jouw assortiment. Zo worden we beiden een burger, en zo komen we ook verder qua producten. TahR78 22 mei 2008 18:55 (UTC) ::::::Oké!! Ik ben geïntereseerd in die Surinaamse donuts! Greenday2 22 mei 2008 18:55 (UTC) :::::::Oke. Ik stuur een paar naar jouw magazijn, ik ga de verkoper van Winkelwijk morgen vragen of hij het even wil vervoeren naar jouw magazijn. Het is een gevulde Surinaamse donuts, wij noemen het bara. Het is ook een beetje hindoestaans. Ik denk dat ik het morgen laat doen want ik ga nu kijken naar het Eurovisie Songfestival. Ik ga hem nu wel even zeggen om het te laten vervoeren. TahR78 22 mei 2008 18:58 (UTC) ::::::::Oke, ik koop er 50! Greenday2 22 mei 2008 19:01 (UTC) :::::::::Effe kijken...ik zal het even doorgeven, er zijn dan nog 250 over, morgen komen er 1000 aan, dat zal vast genoeg zijn. TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:01 (UTC) Welkom! Ook een welkom van mij! Als je vragen hebt kun je bij mij terecht! aka "Al" 22 mei 2008 18:56 (UTC) :Dank je wel. TahR78 22 mei 2008 18:56 (UTC) Ik ga even iets eten, ben zo terug ;-P 22 mei 2008 19:40 (UTC) :'s goed. TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:40 (UTC) ::Nog 7 wijzigingen. 22 mei 2008 19:49 (UTC) :::Dat gaat best snel. TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:51 (UTC) Als nu min of meer nog president zijnde wil ik je ook nog even van harte welkom heten :-) 22 mei 2008 19:50 (UTC) :Dank je wel (alweer) TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:52 (UTC) Laten we hier gaan overleggen om het overzichtelijk te houden Met een paar kilometer.. weet niet wat normaal is voor zo'n circuit :-? Begin maar alvast aan dat artikel, zal je er strax verder meehelpen. Ik werk al aan de kaart :D. Je motto = perfetto! :D haha. Victoria Circuit is goed! 22 mei 2008 20:05 (UTC) :OK. Het Suzuka circuit, ontworpen door een Nederlander, is 5,85 kilometer lang, laten we het Victoria Circuit ook 5 kilometer lang doen. TahR78 22 mei 2008 20:42 (UTC) ::Ging ik het circuit niet doen?? Greenday2 23 mei 2008 04:44 (UTC) :::We zijn er alvast aan begonnen. TahR78 23 mei 2008 11:33 (UTC) Werken Kan ik werken bij TahR78's lekkernijen --Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 12:06 (UTC) :Ja hoor. Zeg maar waar (Mediawijk, Winkelwijk of Centraal) en welke functie. TahR78 23 mei 2008 12:07 (UTC) ::In centraal en als chefkok Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 12:09 (UTC) :::Centraal is helaas geen vestiging, ik noem het nu Algemeen, dus waar wil je werken nu? TahR78 23 mei 2008 12:20 (UTC) ::::Algemeen als bezorger Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 12:22 (UTC) :::::OK, ik zet je naam erbij. Bienvenue TahR78 23 mei 2008 12:29 (UTC) :::::Wacht, je wou toch chef-kok worden? bij Winkelwijk of Mediawijk? en heb je een diploma ervoor? TahR78 23 mei 2008 12:34 (UTC) ::::::Je baan vervalt, zie je overleg TahR78 23 mei 2008 12:59 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry maar mak mij alstublieft tot tweede bezorger. Je speelt vals door een bezorger te zoeken, mijn aan te nemen een vervolgens jezelf to bezorger te verklaren ~en daarmee mij te ontslaan Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 13:02 (UTC) :::::::::Ja maar ik heb het net besloten, een tweede bezorger is niet nodig, en ik geef je ook de kans om een andere baan bij mij te kiezen: ik heb je nog niet ontslagen. TahR78 23 mei 2008 13:28 (UTC) ::::::::::Zeg het dan even, wil je vrachtwagenchaffeur of verkoper worden? Voor chefkok en assistent-manager moet je ervaring met het werk hebben. TahR78 23 mei 2008 13:35 (UTC) :::::::Verkoper EN bezorger Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 13:42 (UTC) ::::::::Pierlot, wanneer wil je eens snappen dat je niet een functie kan nemen als hij bezet is? TahR78 23 mei 2008 13:43 (UTC) :::Hij is NIET bezet. en ik be er een maar jij speelt vals door mij weg ted doen als bezorger zonder redenen. jij bent bedrijfleider. ik beorger Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 13:45 (UTC) ::::Nee Pierlot, jij kan niet voor mij bepalen wie ik ben. Ik ben de baas van de winkel, en ik heb net met mijn bedrijfsadviseur besloten dat ik geen bezorger meer hoef. Jij bent GEEN bezorger. TahR78 23 mei 2008 13:47 (UTC) ::::::Je hoeft WEL Een bezorger. Ik ga maar naar lovia, een ander land Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 13:50 (UTC) :::::::Hoe weet je dat ik wel een bezorger moet hebben? TahR78 23 mei 2008 13:50 (UTC) ::::::Maar warrom wil jij nou bezorger zijn. ik vond het wel leuk om bezorger te zijn dus daaromn heb ik iets op jou overleg geplatst Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 13:52 (UTC) ::::::Omdat ik die niet meer hoef, ik heb gezien dat het helemaal niet druk is, en trouwens zou iemand van de zaak waarmee ik samenwerk ook een taak bij mij vervullen dacht ik, dus zo hou ik die plek ook even vrij. TahR78 23 mei 2008 13:54 (UTC) :::Ik richt nu mijn eigen llekkernijebedrijf op Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 13:55 (UTC) ::::Sjemig, wat is het moeilijk om met jou te overleggen... TahR78 23 mei 2008 13:56 (UTC) Burgemeester van Victoria Hé, dat ben ik! . Je wou me iets vragen over een pand. 23 mei 2008 17:12 (UTC) :Ik zie het, ik heb de vraag al gesteld op je overlegpagina. TahR78 23 mei 2008 17:13 (UTC) Caviabedrijf Nimmanswolk thumb|Je cavia is bezorgd! Hallo! Hier is de cavia waar u op gewacht heeft. Veel plezier met hem. Met vriendelijke groeten van uw cavia's bezorger en verzorger: --OosWesThoesBes 30 nov 2007 06:09 (UTC) :Dank je wel :) TahR78 24 mei 2008 09:44 (UTC) Landen Roemenie, Moldavie, Oekraine, Polen, Duitsland, Slowakije, Tsjechie, Hongarije, Italie, Zwitsterland, Oostenrijk, Bulgarije, Griekenland, Macedonie, Servie, Kosovo, Montenegro, Kroatie, Bosnie Slovenie, Frankrijk, Spanje, etc/ 26 mei 2008 15:04 (UTC) :Vaticaanstad. --OWTB 26 mei 2008 15:05 (UTC) Overleg Het heeft geen enkel nut om er een archief van te maken. 28 mei 2008 17:00 (UTC) :Ik wou even met een soort schone lei beginnen, maar laat maar. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 28 mei 2008 19:07 (MEZT) ::O, maar dit beïnvloedt niks. Dit is de discussie die bij deze pagina hoort. Zoals iemand eerder al zei: je wordt beoordeeld op je ervaring & daden. 28 mei 2008 17:10 (UTC) :::Ik weet ook niet of ik het ga redden... TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 28 mei 2008 17:20 (UTC)